¤Eau d'Rose Bien Périmée : Boire Sans Modération¤
by Sioban
Summary: ¤ Nvo : Sev' en scèneu ¤ Piti recueil de Song Fic's toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres ! ouéééééé Alé zou, je vous oblige à rigoler ! ... hem ... Sinon je vais être véxée ! ;-p
1. Les Sangs de Bourbes

  


  


**Auteur :** Sio'ban *bang*

  


  


**Mail :** Sioban.O-Mara@wanadoo.fr

  


  


  


* * * 

  


  


**Titre :** Les Sang de Bourbes

  


  


**Genre :** Song Fic'

  


  


**Disclaimer :** Ben vi, paske celui là fô bien le faire là... c obliger... *soupir* En + il est double ! ! ! *grrrr* Pkoi ils nous fichent pas la paix avec leur truc pourri, là?!?!?!?

=_=

Bref, tout le peu d'histoire qu'il y a là n'd'dans appartient à l'autre bouffonne de Jikaèr qui n'a pas été fouttue de nous pondre un Tome 5 correct.

Et l'air, la Musique et tou ça appartiennent à... 

Merde...

Je c plus le nom déjà...

*va chercher son calepin*

Voilà, à Gérard Presgurvik (ou un truc comme ça)...

  


*MdR*

  


Noter que je c pas si g bien fait de le mettre dans le disclaimer paske le pauvre gars... *brrrrr*

  


  


  


**NdL:** Nan, nan, nan, ne croyez point que je suis zune fan hystérique de Damin Sargue et de toute cette zoulie n'histouère...

*hem*

C juste que certains thèmes m'ont semblé très appropriés et puis c t marrant !!! *héhé* Apré bien sûr c possible que ça ne fasse rire que moi...

*sourire gêné*

  


Attention... 

  


Musique ! *warfwarfwarf*

  


  


  


  


  


**Les Sang de Bourbes**

_(tiré de la comédie musicale «Roméo&Juliette» sur l'air «Les Rois du Monde»)_

  


  


Lucius :

Les Sang de Bourbe sont imparfaits,

Ils se font une belle vie mais y'a un mais,

Ils n'comprennent pas que d'eux on ne veut pas,

Ils ne pensent pas qu'un jour on les aura !

  


Bellatrix :

Les Sang de Bourbe... ne sont pas seul...

Car des bouffons les protègent et nous en veulent.

C'est abrutis croient sauvegarder des vies,

Mais dès qu'on s'pointe les voilà qui s'enfuient !

  


  


Choeur des Mangemorts :

Nous on est Méchants on stop leurs vies

Jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

A quoi ça sert d'faire la misère

Si c'est pas pour les foutre à g'noux ?

On sait qu'le sang c'est important

S'il est pas pur on perd pas d'temps.

On s'fou pas mal de vot' morale

Tout c'qu'on veut c'est leur faire mal...

  


  


Macnair :

Les Sang de Bourbe ont peur de nous...

Pas étonnant vu qu'il n'ont rien dans l'mou !

Si sur chaque piège ils tombent tour à tour,

Ils f'raient aussi bien d'se mettre la tête dans l'four !

  


Lucius & Bellatrix :

Les Sang de Bourbe nous divisent en deux,

Alors qu'il n'y a place que pour nous non pour eux.

Ho non c'est sûr qu'on ne les r'gret'ra pas !

On finira cette guerre et tous on les tuera !

  


  


  


Choeur des Mangemorts :

Nous on est Méchants on stop leurs vies

Jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

A quoi ça sert d'faire la misère

Si c'est pas pour les foutre à g'noux ?

On sait qu'le sang c'est important

S'il est pas pur on perd pas d'temps.

On s'fou pas mal de vot' morale

Tout c'qu'on veut c'est leur faire mal...

  


  


Lucius _(en intervalle avec le choeur qui continu le refrain) _:

...

A quoi ça sert, d'faire la misère ? 

...

On s'fou pas mal de vot' morale... 

Tout c'quon veut c'est leur faire mal... 

Leur faire mal...

  


On sait qu'le sang...

C'est important...

On s'fou pas mal de vot' morale...

...

  


  


  


Choeur des Mangemorts :

Nous on est Méchants on stop leurs vies

Jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

A quoi ça sert d'faire la misère

Si c'est pas pour les foutre à g'noux ?

On sait qu'le sang c'est important

S'il est pas pur on perd pas d'temps.

On s'fou pas mal de vot' morale

Tout c'qu'on veut c'est leur faire mal...

  


  


_Ad Libitum..._

  


  


  


* * * 

  


  


Qu'en pensez vous ? ^_~

  


  



	2. C'est Pas Maaa Fôteu

  


  


**Auteur :** Sio' La Naine Planchiste Irrécupérable

  


  


**Mail :** Sioban.Mara@wanadoo.fr

  


  


  


* * * 

  


  


**Titre :** C'est pas ma Faute

  


  


**Genre :** Song Fic'

  


  


**Disclaimer :** Heuuuu... Je dois vraiment le faire ? 

...

Dans le rapide alors : à Jikaèr et M'sieur Presgur-machin...

  


^-^

  


  


**NdL:** Celle-là est plus sentimentale... (pour changer ;-p) Paske j'adore Drayounet et que voilà...

##

Je trouve que ça lui correspond carrément !! C'est marrant, nan ?

Je l'imagine trop...

*ronronne*

  


  


  


  


**C'est pas ma Faute**

_(tiré de la comédie musicale «Roméo & Juliette» sur l'air de Tybalt «C'est pas ma Faute»)_

  


  


  


Les souvenirs qu'on s'invente sont les plus beaux,

L'enfance est plus troublante quand tout est faux,

On m'a volé la mienne, on m'a trahi,

Je suis le fils de la Haine et du Mépris...

  


On m'a mis des oeillères et on m'a dit,

Ton Père, il est Mangemort tu le seras aussi...

Et j'ai grandis sous l'aile de sentiments

Bien trop Noirs, bien trop Sombres, pour un enfant...

  


  


Seul, je suis tout seul...

Seul, toujours trop seul...

  


  


C'est pas ma Faute,

C'est pas ma Faute,

Si mes parents ont fait de moi,

Ce que je suis ce que tu vois !

  


C'est pas ma Faute,

C'est pas ma Faute,

Je suis sous l'Ordre de Sa Puissance,

Et je Lui doit obéissance !

  


C'est pas ma Faute,

Ne me regardez pas comme ça !

C'est pas ma Faute,

Je n'ai pas eu, non, pas le choix !

  


Je suis un « Fils de Bonn' Naissance »

J'ai un Sang d'Importance... 

  


  


  


C'est pas ma Faute, 

Ooooh...

Non, non, non !

C'est pas ma Faute,

Ne me regardez pas comme ça,

C'est pas ma Faute,

Je n'ai pas eu, non, pas le choix !

  


Je suis un « Fils de Bonn' Naissance »

J'ai un Sang d'Importance... 

  


  


  


Les souvenirs qu'on s'invente sont les plus beaux,

L'enfance est plus troublante quand tout est faux,

On m'a volé la mienne, on m'a trahi,

Je suis le fils de la Haine et du Mépris...

  


  


...

  


  


* * * 

  


  


  


Review ou pas review ?

  


*sortez vos mouchoirs*


	3. Theu End

  


  


**Auteur :** Sioban (de thon)

  


  


**Mail :** Sioban.O-Mara@wanadoo.fr

  


  


* * *

  


  


**Titre :** La Fin d'un Monde (ou « Ben mince alors, c'était pas prévu ! »)

  


**Genre :** Alors là c'est un peu bizarre cheu l'avoue... C'est un mix entre une sorte de pièce théâtrale, une chansonnette et une prise de vue cinématographique...

Vous comprenez ?

Nan ?

Ben moi non plus...

  


^_^

  


**Disclaimer :** Là je dis que vaudrais mieux pas que je le fasse... C'est pas que je suis pas contente que ça soit pas mes personnages (enfin si un peu, beaucoup même ^^) mais c'est plutôt que là c'est un peu la teuhon (comme disent les kaïra *ouaich*)...

Les pauuuuvreuuuu personnages ! ! ! *snif* Je les maltraite quand même...

  


Donc ici ça appartient : 

à Jikaèr pour les personnages,

à M'sieur Disney pour la mise en scène et la narration,

à moi pour les paroles et le narrateur

  


Voilou ! *héhé*

  


  


**NdL:** Voui, ce fut plus fort que moin il le fallait !!! 

*MdR*

C'est hier soir en discutant avec ma sœur que pof, je me suis mise à penser à ça et puis... et puis vous allez voir ce que ça donne !! *hem*

Je vous conseil néanmoins de ressortir votre vieux WD parce que sinon ça va pas être drôle ! Donc, tous à vops magnétoscope et on se retrouve après la « pause » !

*warfwarfwarf*

  


  


Bizooill d'une Folle

  


  


  


  


  


  


**La Fin d'un Monde (ou « Ben mince alors, c'était pas prévu ! »)**

_(tiré du très fameux WD «Peter Pan», scène de Bataille Finale avec Crochet (mon beau père) et chanson de mes zamis les n'enfants perdus)_

  


  


  


Le narrateur :

  


C'est la Fin, la fin de tout...

C'est la Fin de l'Histoire...

  


Il faut bien une Fin, non ?

  


...

  


Voldemort et Harry se battent,

La « Bataille Finale » comme on l'a bien souvent appelée...

  


Un Duel enflammé,

Long,

En fait, Long et Enflammé...

  


La Foule de Sorciers est en haleine.

Qui va donc remporté cette Bataille ?

Qui changera le Destin de ce Monde de Violence ?

  


  


  


*tatzammmm*

  


  


  


Voilà des heures qu'ils se battent,

L'un et l'autre commencent à fatiguer.

Ou peut-être est-ce la chaleur ?

Mystère... (et boule de gomme)

  


Soudain, une clameur...

  


(clameur : *wooooooooaaaaaa*)

  


Voldemort est immobilisé !

  


(re-clameur : *wwwwwooooooooooooaaaaaaaa*)

  


Harry se tient face à lui, baguette pointée en direction de son cœur...

  


  


  


*silence*

  


  


*suspens*

  


  


*musique angoissante*

  


  


  


Voldemort :

  


(mine affligée)

Tu n'exécuterais pas ton vieux Voldy ? Tu me regretterais ! 

...

(un peu inquiet)

Je m'en irais à tout jamais...

(joint les mains et éclate en sanglots)

Je f'rais tout ce que tu voudraaaaaaas !!!!

  


  


  


Harry :

  


(après un instant de réflexion)

Bon... très bien... mais... 

(un petit sourire flotte sur son visage)

... dis que tu es un Mangemort Pourri !

  


  


  


Voldemort :

  


(d'une toute petite voix)

Je suis un Mangemort Pourri...

  


  


  


Harry :

  


(pointant sa baguette d'une manière plus insistante)

Plus fort !

  


  


  


Voldemort :

  


JE SUIS UN MANGEMORT POURRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


  


  


La foule de Sorciers :

  


(en ovation)

HOURRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voldy est pourri, est pourri, est pourri !

Voldy est pourri, est pourri, est pourri !

...

  


  


Harry :

  


(expression satisfaite)

Maintenant va-t'en. 

Je ne veux plus te voir !

Ne reviens jamais dans le Monde Magique !

(se retourne et va pour rejoindre ses amis)

  


  


Narrateur :

  


Et c'est là,

Inévitable,

Que survient le Drame...

  


Voldemort profite de l'inattention du jeune garçon et...

  


  


  


Hermione :

  


Harry attention !!!!!

  


  


  


*le noir*

  


  


*le vide*

  


  


*la Mort*

  


  


*le Mal*

  


  


  


*tintiiiinnnnnn*

  


  


  


* * * 

  


  


  


  


  


Houlàlà... mon esprit ne s'arrange point avec l'âge...

  


*snif*


	4. Un Blondinet Vert heuu

  


  


**Titre :** Un Blondinet Vert (heu)

  


  


**Genre :** Song Fic'

  


  


  


  


**Un Blondinet Vert (heu)**

_(tiré d'une chanson Populaire Française dont je ne rappellerais point le nom ^-^)_

  


Un Blondinet Vert (heu),

Qu'embêtait Potter (heu).

  


Je l'attrape par les ch'veux,

Je lui dit qu'c'est un morveux,

  


Le morveux réplique (heu),

Il me fait la nique (heu).

  


Afin qu'il lâche ses victimes,

J'le transforme en pe-ti-te Fouine !

  


  


¤ ¤ ¤ 

  


  


  


Bon okay j'avoue c'est pas très évoluer comme style mais j'avais un peu envie d'écrire un truc !!! ^_~


	5. Harry

  


  


  


**Titre :** Harry

  


  


**Genre :** Song Fic' Comiquo-Drama 

  


  


**Disclaimer :** Ici les personnages appartiennent à Mèdème Jikaèr *regard style Langue-de-Serpent dans L2T*...

*hem*

Et la musique (si vous arrivez à l'entendre ^_~) appartient à M'sieur Plamondon. Pour ce qui ne savent pas qui c'est ben vous le saurez en lisant plus tard ! ! *héhé*

  


  


  


**NdL :** C'est dramatique... C'est de plus en plus débile ce que j'écris ! ! ! 

oO

M'enfin ça nous permet à mes sisters et moâ de nous faire de chouette moment karaoké ! *MdR* Là en l'occurrence on avait mit la musique à fond et on hurlait dans des micros en forme de colle UHU... ^o^

  


Rigolez bien ! (si le cœur vous en dit)

  


  


Sio'

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Harry :**

_(tiré de la chouette chanchon « Ziggy » dans Starmania... Interprété par Melle Ginny (la plus chaude des boissons froide) *snif* Sortez vos mouchoirs ça va pleurer dans les chaumières ! ! ! *winky*)_

  


  


Harry, il s'appelle Harry,

Je suis folle de lui...

C'est un garçon pas comme les autres,

Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute...

Même si je sais,

Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

  


Harry, il s'appelle Harry,

Je suis folle de lui...

La première fois que je l'ai vu,

A King'Cross autour d'inconnus,

J'ai sûrement rougie,

Et je ne voyais que lui...

  


Il était onze heure du matin,

Et je les ai vu prendre le train,

Dire que M'man m'tenait la main...

Fred m'a juste dit qui il était,

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris,

J'avais juste envie d'hurler et...

  


Harry, il s'appelle Harry,

C'est ma seule envie ...

Dans sa tête virevolte un ennemi,

Son esprit est rarement ici.

On dirait qu'il vit,

Dans une autre ga-la-xie...

  


Un matin Ronnie l'a ram'né, 

Que pouvait il faire au Terrier ?

J'ai cru que j'allais perdr' pieds...

Oui je sais, je suis un vrai thon,

Un boudin même un saucisson !

Ce qu'il faut, c'est l'oublier mais...

  


Harry, il s'appelle Harry,

Je suis folle de lui...

C'est un garçon pas comme les autres,

Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute...

Même si je sais,

Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

  


  


*buuuuuhaaaaaaaaaaa*

  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


Voui...

Je sais j'ai peut-être été un peu vache...

  


*hum*

  


Mais le coup du sandwitch « thon-boudin-saucisson » c'est pô de ma faute ! C'est ma sœur qui... enfin voilà quoi ! ! *hihi*

Et puis faut pas oublier que on est dans l'esprit de la tite fille et qui ne s'est jamais dit « je suis trop moche, jamais il ne m'aimera ! ! » ? ! ? Gnien ? Je vous l'demande ?

  


^___^

  


Tite indication pour une légère compréhension (en +), la chanson se passe durant la deuxième année (donc la première pour Ginny)... C'est pas longtps avant la rentrée, la fille Weasley n'est pas encore « possédée » par le méchant-vilain Voldy. 

  


  


Bizoo


	6. Caprice de Filleu ¤hihi¤

  


  


  


**Caprice de « Fille »**

_(tiré de la comédie sicale « R&J » (pour changer ^^) sur la chanson « La Demande en Mariage » interprétée ici par... mystère... *hinhin*)_

  


  


  


  


  


Pansy :

  


J'ai quinze ans, je suis charmante

J'aime ce serpent , offrez-le moi 

Je suis un bon partiiiiiii !

J'ai derrière moi , un père Mangemort

Ne faîtes pas cette tête, il est très dévoué

Il tuera des Etres, pour vous obliger...

Et à genoux, je vous implore,

Laissez moi Draco, car je l'adore !

  


  


Lucius :

  


Chère Pansy, je suis surpris

Que votre « amour » soit aussi lourd

D'erreurs de prendre ce cœur

Qui n'est qu'un leurre,

Je vous fais peur mais il est trop tendre,

Il faudra attendre,

Qu'il soit initier, et prêt à crever !

Et par pitié, au moins ayez, un peu de décence

Pas qu'ma réputation n'flanch'

Car moi je « pense » et quand j'y pense...

Lourde erreur de prendre ce cœur

Qui n'est qu'un leurre, qui n'est qu'un leurre...

  


  


* * * *

Fin

* * * *

  


  


Mouai... en fait j'avais envie d'écrire un truc rapide et...

=_=

  


Rôlàlà... promis j'arrête avec R&J ! ! ! Promiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

  


  



	7. Severus Rogue

  


  


  


**Titre :** Severus Rogue

  


  


**Genre :** Song Fic' 

  


  


**Disclaimer :**

A Jikaèr pour le pauuuvreu Severus... =_=

A Mannick pour la musique et une partie des paroles... ^_^

A mouâ pour les paroles... *hem*

  


  


**NdA :**

  


QUOI ? ! ? ! ?

Vous n'connaissez pas Mannick ? ! ? ! ? !

  


oO

  


*aaarghhhh* ß manque de s'étouffer

  


Nooooon ? ? ? ? ?

  


...

  


Hé bé... bande d'inculte ! ! è_é 

Mouâ c MA référence de « quand jété peutiteu » (avec Henris Dès *hinhinhin*) ! ! ! Elle chante chuper et puis les paroles sont belles comme tout !

Enfin, j'espère que vous comprendrez quand même ! ! *winky*

  


Viveu mes song'fics nulles à hurler ! ! ! ! *ouééééééééé*

  


  


  


  


  


**Severus Rogue**

_(tiré de la chanson « Le Vieux Cow-Boy » écrite par Mannick... ici chantée par... les zélèves ? oO)_

  


  


  


Dans ses cachots antiques 

Severus Rogue est là...

Un air énigmatique, 

Son chaudron sous le bras...

Il porte sa tunique, 

A les cheveux tous gras,

Et une baguette magique 

Pour faire valser ceux qui n'l'aiment pas.

  


Faut surtout pas l'chercher !

  


Plutôt baisser la tête,

Au lieu de la tenir levée.

Sinon ça s'ra vot' fête,

Harry il a déjà morfler !

  


  


Il n'a jamais tué personne, pas même l'ombre d'un lutin,

Et tout le monde s'en étonne avec sa face de bourrin !

  


  


*interlude*

  


  


A l'autre bout de la table,

Severus Rogue s'assoit...

Il n'a pas l'air aimable, 

Et marmonne tout bas

Des paroles magiques

'Vec un regard narquois,

C'est peut-être satanique

En tout les cas on l'saura pas !

  


Faut surtout pas l'chercher !

  


Plutôt r'garder son assiette

Ou même carrément ses pieds !

Même si t'as l'air bête,

Ca s'ra toujours lui d'évité !

  


  


Il n'a jamais tué personne pas même l'ombre d'un lutin,

Et tout le monde s'en étonne avec sa face de bourrin !

  


  


*interlude*

  


  


Vers les sous-sols humides,

Severus Rogue s'en va...

Faudrait qu'il se décide,

A nous montrer ses bras...

Car Sev'rus Rogue est chouette,

Mais on sait toujours pas

S'il est bien Son adepte

Ou bien si c'est juste ce qu'on croit !

  


Faut surtout pas l'chercher !

  


Arrêtons un peu nos bêtises

C'est pas sympa de l'emmerder !

Allons un peu d'franchise

On s'moque mais sans lui qu'est-ce qu'on fr'ait ?

  


  


Il n'a jamais tué personne pas même l'ombre d'un lutin,

Et même si nous on s'en étonne faudrait lui dire qu'on l'aime bien !

  


  


  


  


* * * *

FiN

* * * *

  



End file.
